


Not all that fun

by Benquel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Trauma, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benquel/pseuds/Benquel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren finds himself at a drinking party he wasn't invited to. He later gets caught, though. While an emotional wreck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not all that fun

**Author's Note:**

> literally just eren getting emotionally wrecked

With his back flat on his mattress, Eren stared furiously at the cellar’s ceiling, as if hoping the rock would turn molten and collapse over him, ending his fast stream of thoughts. He was upset, and being upset had him draw his arms tightly across his chest and frown. As he glowered many of the cadets his age were fucking off into one of the cabins and spoiling themselves in ale a couple of older members managed to nick from higher ranking officials.

He could have spent the night in blissful ignorance of it really, but Mikasa had to cripple his chances by asking if he was going. Armin then quickly nudged her arm reminding her that Jean said Eren ‘couldn’t come’.  Eren must have had some sort of rotten scowl on his mug because they immediately jolted into stoic action reassuring him they wouldn’t go if he couldn’t. That didn’t help. At all really.

Finally sick of the resentment he felt himself drown in, Eren hoisted himself out of bed and stabbed his feet into his boots.

He carded his fingers through his hair to pull away some of the tangles and blew out the candle sitting at his bedside. He was either going for a walk to calm himself down, or he was going to go to that party whether or not he was wanted, he hadn’t decided yet and would once he’s fully clear of the cellar. Probably.

Eren peeked his head out from the stairway door. On his first few nights they kept the latch of the door locked, but finally left it open after finding some compassion considering there wasn’t a bathroom underground.  Seeing that there wasn’t anyone around, Eren sprinted lightly on his toes for the open window. He straddled the pane and jumped down into the grass. His trousers were starting draw in the dew on the ground, but he squatted low to keep away from the window, the sound of soft leather boots were tapping their way across the hall inside. A candle the owner of the sound had with them glowed in the grass and in his hair and Eren prayed they’d keep on going.

His luck thinned as the noise slowed to a halt, just about where the door lead down to the cellar. He could feel his palms grow hot and he almost wiped them on his thighs; he hadn’t shut the door before he crossed the hall to the window. He was going to be caught. Any moment the person was going to rush to Corporal Levi and there’d be soldiers and bells and horses.

Sweat was rolling from his hair line into the loose opening of his shirt, but he suddenly had to stifle a gasp of relief when the footsteps wandered off again. Seemingly inattentive to the door left ajar.

Eren staggered up and darted behind the wooden carts by the building, there were guards patrolling the camp square and he was well aware that if they saw him he wouldn’t be as lucky. The two women on watch were chatting silently by one of the torches perched nearer to the main entry, and he quietly edged himself away from camp to the more rural part of the base, where the cadet cabins were peppered. The furthest one, where the older subordinates slept, still had a pale light shining through the curtains and cracks in the building. He wasn’t sure whether or not this was where they were but it was a better guess than the muted shacks further down the path.

Steeling himself in front of the door, he could hear laughter and blatant flute music pooling out with the faint light. Eren tapped his knuckles to the wood; all at once half of the noise went clustered, as if people were huddling away from the door. He was ready to knock again when the door suddenly swung open and he was faced with Connie, who looked pale and afraid before he started to burst out laughing. His head swirled around to look inside, “It’s just Eren!”

Eren heard an outraged ‘what’ before Connie was tossed to the side and he was faced with Jean towering him, face heated from alcohol and disapproval. “You are so predictable that really I’m more upset with myself than with you,” he started, “am I going to have to ask what you want.”

“You’re an asshole, just let me in.” Eren crossed his arms.

Inside the music and noise started to pick itself back up again, and someone else made it to Jean’s side.

“The titan?” the older soldier gave him a once-over. Eren bit his tongue to keep himself from saying anything too rashly coarse, instead he said in a small voice, “ _Yeah_.”

“Don’t you normally have the Commander and Corporal on your tail? I’ve seen the main building, it’s littered with people on patrol.”

Eren peeled his arms away from his chest, “Uh, yeah I jumped out of one of the windows where there weren’t that many.”

The soldier barked out a laugh, stepping out of the cabin to give Eren a hearty slap on the small of his back before using his hand to reel Eren inside, “Perfect, go get a drink! What do you want - Ale? Wine? Jean get this kid some ale!”

The man left and Jean grimly grabbed a tankard from the table by the door and pushed in into Eren’s hands. “Drink yourself sick.” He added before leaving to join one of the circles.

Eren took an experimental swig. It was bubbly on his lips and tongue, nothing like the flask of whiskey he’d tried, but not sweet like the mead he had when he was younger. Considering he wouldn’t cough it out the moment he swallowed, Eren brought the tankard to his mouth and tipped his head back.

He felt the alcohol drift heat to his cheeks and the inside of his head turn into cotton.

“Eren!” The boy pulled away from mug to the call of his name. Sasha was sat in a stool with Reiner and Connie, Bertholdt was curled in one of the bunks, completely out of it. He made his way there and he was about to pull out one of the stools near Sasha when he suddenly felt an arm snake around his waist and he was pulled down onto someone’s lap.

“Just sit here,” Reiner laughed, he reeked of ale and his voice was loud and slurred.

They were sat in the shadier part of the cabin, and a couple older soldiers came to sit with them, one of them cupping cloth in his hand, on the cloth were a bundle of wiry mushrooms. He offered and everyone plucked a couple from his hand, he brought his hand to Eren who took them anyway, but he let his confusion slip to his face and Sasha laughed.

“Bit weird and dry, sort of tastes like seeds. Just grind them with your teeth and swallow you’ll get what I mean later.”

Eren popped the three into his mouth; he wasn’t sure if that was right but no one seemed to care so he started to slowly chew. His tongue curled in distaste, they were dry and rubbery and he wanted to spit them out but he’d almost finished the tankard and it help soften the taste.

More people gathered and it seemed like they ended up as the biggest circle in the room, the noise was thrumming against his face and all he could hear was laughter and voices.

Reiner was sucking the skin on his shoulders not covered by his shirt, and he’d only just noticed when he could feel there were already multiple wet patches dotting from his nape to just above his shoulder blades.

On the other side of the room someone was hoisted and suplexed over the empty tankards on the table, their back skidding and smacking into one of the wine barrels.  There was a roar of laughter and cheers and the man didn’t look too phased as he lay upside down.

There were people dancing and cheering and drinking - Eren felt something rise at the back of his throat but he swallowed it down.

 He was given wine and he drank that down too, and in the middle of it he was moved onto Sasha, her lips sloppily moving against his. Her teeth was grazing over his tongue and it felt rough and too wet, their lips smacked and both of them laughed, before bringing their lips back together.

Colours that weren’t there before were moving like ripples in water, people were proportioned in a way that he knew didn’t look right and he felt numbing hands that weren’t there. Everything was flashing greens and reds and blues but then there was only the yellow light of the lanterns then there was nothing at all.

Eren felt his back meet a wall and he was slightly raised by a knee between his legs, Jean was looking straight at him, eyes glazed and he looked like he had just as much of a clue as to what was going on as Eren. He brought his hands up to link behind Jean’s neck as he started planting wet kisses, or really one long kiss that trailed every part of his face and neck. Had he been less like he was now he would have shuddered in disgust. But he wasn’t and he was tilting his head wherever Jean’s dragging mouth reached.

The night dragged on, Eren found himself getting fucked by one of the older cadets, it might have been the guy that invited him in but he wasn’t sure because his eyes had lost focus nearly an hour ago. There was a fiery pain and a “Why the fuck is it so hard to get in?”; Eren wanted to yell at him, saying spitting on your cock doesn’t make the slightest difference, but the soldier was already spent and Eren was only half hard at most.

The blood in his underwear luckily hadn’t seeped into his cotton trousers, and Eren moved like a newborn gazelle to one of the chairs when he left the storage room. There were multiple people out-cold by now; there were less people and Eren assumed a few people had managed to sober up enough to leave in the middle of the night. There was a woman smoking by the windows without her shirt on who gave him a glance before turning back to look outside.

He couldn’t make the chair before vomiting; he whined as he fell to his knees and threw up over someone’s legs. He glanced to the side to see that it was Jean. He would have laughed if he wasn’t vomiting.

The sun was already peaking above the trees by the time he finished and the light was streaming through the cracks in the window curtains. For a split second the light shined directly into Eren’s eyes, and he groaned, it felt like a stab that went right to the back of his skull.

His breathing was labored and he was going to pass out but there was the sound of horses and orders and he was still too drunk to feel his stomach unconsciously drop.

 

The woman sitting by the window drew in her final smoke before putting her cigarette out, she turned to Eren and the remaining people who were either vomiting or still drinking. “We’re so fucked.”

 

* * *

 

 

Outside, Lance Corporal Levi was motioning a few guards to the cabin, “Check this one.”

A patrol guard pushed in the door and it creaked and from where Levi was standing he could _smell_ the alcohol and vomit. His nose scrunched at it, “State the situation to me.”

The man turned to look at him, disgust on his face, “Unauthorized alcohol and uh, a large number of cadets, sir.”

“Unconscious?”

 “Most of them.”

Levi frowned and made his way to the cabin door; the sour vomit smell was so pungent he almost gagged. He stepped in, it was darker inside and light hardly was able to penetrate through the windows, but amongst the dozens of bodies in the bunks or on the floor, were tankards and a few barrels kept behind a table.

A soldier was squatting behind one of the chairs vomiting, terrified and still obviously plastered. Levi noticed another by the windows. “You seem more sober than what I can see here, put a shirt on and stand to fucking attention.”

She leaned down and slipped on the pale shirt that was lying by her feet and stood, her expression was aloof and she gave a quick salute.

He stood away from the door and nodded outside, “Go and write a report.”

The soldier hastily left the cabin and Levi was left to scope the scene. He skirted around a few unconscious cadets by the door and made his way closer to the centre, and he noticed near the back of the room Eren was sat on his knees looking pale and frightened. He had clear vomit and saliva tracking from his lips to his chin and his eyes were glazed but focused enough to keep them on Levi.

Levi sighed heavily through his nose, stepping closer but still at a distance. Eren shook harder and he looked as if he would have stood up and tried to hide, but he remained where he sat, a soldier covered in vomit by his side.

“Get out of this room and write a report.” Levi said evenly, “I’m going to explain this to the Commander and you’re going to be kept under heavy surveillance. You won’t even get a chance to take a shit without that being noted. Your door is going to be locked from now on and there’ll be more patrol monitoring your floor, do I make myself clear?”

Eren’s lips parted, but he quickly closed them. He stayed where he was, his eyes were red and puffy.

“I’m not going to repeat myself, Eren.”

“ _I can’t.”_ His voice was cracked and quiet, Levi would have missed it if he didn’t see Eren’s mouth move to make the words.  Tears were springing from his eyes and he kept his head hung low, not having the energy to hold it up anymore.

“My body hurts and I can’t move and I’m going to _die_.” He wailed, his shoulders jerked and quivered with each rough sob. Eren looked up, tears, snot, saliva and vomit dampening his face and he looked petrified. His words were sloshed and he was still obviously drunk.

Levi turned away to the door, the patrol waiting anxiously outside for orders. “Hans,” he called, “come here.”

One of the guards slipped in, obviously repulsed by the smell and the sight as he made his way to Levi, stepping over the cadets on the floor. He stood to attention by the short man’s side. “Sir?”

“Pick him up and put him on one of the horses. He’s conscious but not sober enough to move.”

Eren gave a pained yelp when his knees were roughly hoisted and his back held tightly in the man’s grip, the sudden change in position and weight had him throw up again. Bile stained the front of his shirt and was dripping from his chin.

The guard and Levi looked equally disgusted.

The boy whined, fat tears sending tracks down his face. The Corporal had seen enough, he made a sharp gesture with his hand to the door, grunting “Get him out of here.”

Hans made his way to the door and Levi tailed after him, once outside he nodded to the stationed soldiers for them to go in. “Anyone sober will fill in a report, send anyone still drunk to camp, and have medical staff ready.”

The group saluted and fanned out to follow the orders and ready the carts. Levi noted the look of horror on their faces as their eyes glanced at Eren. No one was expecting to find a cabin full of unconscious soldiers lying half dead in regurgitated ale, especially not at six in the morning.  

A guard on patrol had come running into his quarters, short of breath and frantic, telling him that she’d gone to check the cellar to find Eren missing. He was already in uniform and by half-past five he ordered a large search party over the camp, checking each cabin and available building.

Well they found him, and Levi is far from pleased.

Eren was slung across one of the horses stationed by the carts, his normally tanned skin almost bone white against the dark pelt of the horse.

“Do you need any medical attention?” Levi cocked a brow, surveying Eren’s dreadful appearance.

Eren shook his head, his was face squeezed against the horse’s mane. His voice was muffled and raspy.

“No, sir.”

“I’m not very impressed, Eren.” The Coporal’s back was leaning against the horse’s side, his gaze set on the cabin as half-drunk cadets were hauled out.

What might have been an ‘I’m sorry’ was quietly wept into the animal’s pelt, Eren's arms were wound around the horse’s neck and his face turned away from where Levi stood.

 Levi only frowned and continued to watch the cabin empty and the carts fill.

 

 


End file.
